Beyond Closed Doors
by Lucicelo
Summary: The Tsuzuki family were known as good honest people to the community. They kept a high standing reputation despite multiple hardships. Yet, the physical proof of their life-long secret, came in the form of Asato Tsuzuki, Ruka's son.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So...I got the idea of Tsuzuki being Ruka's biological child and the angst piled on top of it. In this time period, girls had kids as young as 12 or even younger, according to some sources. My headcanon for their economic status changes with each of these prompts, but Ruka lived comfortably before her parents died one after the other, leaving her in poverty.**_

 _ **If you like what you read, you can also support me through donating to my kofi! The link to my ko-fi is through my tumblr: Lucicelo.**_

 _ **-Lucicelo**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Ruka**

Rinsing out her mouth with water, Ruka collapsed onto her knees. Grateful for the soft grass cushioning her fall, she attempted to ignore the smell of her upchucked breakfast. Breathing ragged, stomach churning, she gripped her arms in a vain attempt to stop her tears. Every single morning, she released the contents of her stomach without fail. She tried hiding it from her parents, but she thought her mother noticed something odd about her recent behavior. Her mother's keen eye glanced back at her when she rejected her grilled mackerel or favorited dinner.

Try as she might, Ruka's fears of her own health spiraled into the worst scenarios. As someone who kept sickness at bay, this stomach virus reappeared in different intervals. She woke up to release the contents of her stomach, other times, it happened in the afternoon. Half the time, the smell of her favorite dishes stopped her in her tracks and caused an immense feeling of nausea.

Sighing, she wrecked her brain in trying to figure out her condition. Her old friend popped into her head. She went through the same thing and then she began eating everything in her path. As she recalled her friend's symptoms, the only answer that made sense was pregnancy.

Frozen in place, it dawned on her. She looked down at her stomach, a fainting wave caused her to clench her arms around her body to anchor herself.

 _A baby_.

"No. _No_."

Touching her belly, dread overfilled her core, causing her trembling to rise. Sure, she desired a baby, but far into the future. Her own boyfriend rejected the idea of wanting a child. In fact, he stopped her when she spoke about her desire for a family of her own. The man wanted nothing to cut into their time together. A child impended their already limited time together.

Tears prickled her eyes, she imagined the disappointed faces of her parents. Both of them looked forward to see her married to a proper man and produce a child in that union. They wished the best for her out of love. For them to see the physical truth of her tryst with a man outside of marriage would _devastate_ them.

She had to visit the neighborhood herbalist to get her answer. Doctors were _too_ expensive.

* * *

Leaving the herbalist, who accepted a payment of fresh herbs in exchange, due to her lack of funds, Ruka masked her crestfallen face through a forced smile. The herbalist handed her a tea which would soothe her stomach enough for her to digest her meals. According to the older woman, her body's reaction to the foreign entity in her belly was a normal one.

She curled her hands onto her belly, words of confirmation echoed in her mind on repeat. The answer to her bout of sickness, revealed in _one_ visit. A woman's diagnosis through feeling her stomach and inspecting her. The older woman congratulated her with a sincere smile, telling her to eat more vegetables and take walks to stay active. With her mind wandering, Ruka nodded her head at he right moments to keep the herbalist from suspecting her unhappiness.

Almost tripping over her feet on her path home, she placed a protective hand on her stomach. The news processed when she touched her belly. She was carrying a _child_ inside of her. A _baby_.

Hers and her lovers.

She smiled at the image of herself and her lover combining in their child. Despite the origins, she imagined their families would congratulate them over the newest addition to both families. Babies brought light and love, and she already felt such deep love for this child inside of her.

For certain, her lover would love the baby too.

* * *

Upon meeting her beloved, he pulled her into a kiss. His hands wandered around her body, giving her no room to speak her piece. Almost losing herself in the familiar wave of pleasure, her mind blanked from her initial message. Thoughts of the baby disappeared as she clenched onto the back of his yukata. He pinned her against a tree and grinded himself onto her.

Releasing her from their kiss, he peppered kisses down her neck while he untied her obi. This gave him the opportunity to push down her kimono, exposing her shoulder. The usual welcoming passion, soured in Ruka's mind as nausea crept up her throat. In the oddest moments, her body emptied itself out, which broke her out her lust fogged mind.

In a wave of panic, as to not vomit on him, she screamed out. "I'm pregnant."

He paused in kissing her neck, "Come again?"

Ruka felt small in the arms of her beloved, but she repeated herself. Keeping their child a secret wasn't an option, not when he deserved to know about her condition. "I'm _pregnant._ "

Almost as if she was ridden with disease, he pushed himself away from her. "Don't lie to me."

Ruka shook her head. "N-No. I am. I went to an herbalist and she confirmed it."

"Herbalists confirm _wrong_ diagnosis all the time. This is not true."

"B-But, I've been feeling sick." Ruka cried out to him. "I don't get stomach viruses that often and I keep getting sick in the morning. No one stays sick for almost a _month_!"

He went dead silent. His usual loving eyes turned cold when he rested them on her still flat stomach. A chill ran up Ruka's spine from the intensity and she laid a protective hand on her stomach.

He _rejected_ their child.

Ruka's stomach plummeted down through the ground when her _beloved_ informed her. "Drink a mixture of herbs and get rid of it. I'll provide the mixture and it'll go away. You might feel cramps, but no one will assume anything other than monthly bleeding. It's early enough to dispose of it."

"W-What?" Placing her hands on her stomach, tears prickled the corners of her eyes. "B-But,"

He put his hand up, silencing her before she said anything else. "I'm not abandoning my wife for a mere fancy and a bastard. My family would disown me from the _mention_ of a bastard."

Ruka gasped, covering her mouth in mortification. Her knees buckled, she fell onto the grass, her world shattered around her. The illusions she thought of when thinking of this man, shrouded in darkness.

" _Oh_? Did you think I loved you?" He sneered. "Out of all the girls I tricked, you were the easiest one. So _naïve_. My own wife doesn't care about my dalliances. She requires no bastards as a result from them, to keep _our son_ the main heir. Other than that, she turns a blind eye."

Ruka's heart broke with each word he spoke. Throughout those months together, he sweet talked her with promises of marriage and an everlasting love. He managed to convince her to sleep with him not too long ago. As the sun set in the horizon, he took her innocence underneath the moon and the stars.

He _lied_ to her.

Who many _other_ girls had he tricked?

How many _other_ children arrived to the world without a father?

He turned away from Ruka as he advised her. "Keep quiet about ever having conceived a child and you might be able to get married in the future. If you know what's good for you, get rid of it through the herbs I'll hand you the next time we meet."

She continued on sobbing on the grass. He walked away from her, leaving her heart in pieces.

* * *

Ruka accepted the herbs in a dejected form. Her tired eyes didn't hide the multiple nights she cried over his coldness, but she woke up weightless from releasing her emotions. Try as she might, she couldn't prevent herself from crying herself to sleep.

Her hand trembled as she curled her fingers around the contents that would _kill_ the baby. She couldn't bring herself to even think about brewing this concoction and swallowing it down her throat. Holding the bag far away from her body, she curled an arm around her body, attempting to comfort herself.

Ignoring the tense atmosphere, he made an attempt to kiss her. He even began smiling when he uttered the sweet nothings that the old Ruka would have swooned over. She turned her head to the side, furious at his blatant disregard for the life of _her_ child. Her body mattered more to him than _her_ child. He deserved no additional seconds of her time. The naïve girl who loved this man, died when he demanded her child's death.

She turned away from him and walked away. He screamed her name, anger evident in his tone, wanting her to return to him. She ignored him. Hugging her own body, she went through a different path to lose him. A forest covered area with multiple trails that lead in different directions. She gritted her teeth. He wouldn't _dare_ follow her.

She felt _stronger_.

Any nausea dissipated, along with the initial nervousness of meeting _him_ again.

Keeping a fast walking pace, she ignored the stinging in her chest. Once her limit hit, she slowed down and wandered throughout the familiar woods. Peeking down at the bag, she gulped at the contents inside of this simple little bag. The contents felt _heavy_ in her hand.

"I'm sorry, baby." Ruka addressed her unborn child with tears in her eyes. "I'm not getting rid of you. I'll get rid of the bag...just wait..I have to find.." She burst through a row of bushes and saw a river at the distance. "Almost there."

Careful in not tripping over any wayward roots, she stepped near the riverside. Throwing the bag in the river, the water washed away the contents downstream.

Her feelings washed away along with it.

* * *

The moment her father, Daichi Tsuzuki, found out about her baby, he slammed his hands onto the table. "What's his name?"

The once serene atmosphere dampened, bringing a thick tension which brought nausea to occur again in Ruka's belly. Ruka tried controlling the urge to vomit the small amount of dinner she consumed. She never meant to disappoint her parents through conceiving a child out of wedlock. The fact she hid her lover from them nicked at their trust in her.

Breaking out of her shock at her husband's visual anger, Kasumi tried lessening the tension. "Dearest, please-"

Ignoring her mother, her father snapped his furious gaze onto her. She had never seen her kind hearted father so furious in her life. "What's his name?"

Tears trickled down her cheeks, she shook her head, trying not to utter a word.

" _Ruka! Answer me_!" Daichi reached over the table, gripping Ruka's shoulders, demanding in desperation. " _Who_ and _where_ is the father of this child?!"

Ruka cried out. "I won't tell you!"

Kasumi gripped Daichi's arm. "Control yourself! You're stressing her out. It's no good to her...child."

Daichi let out a harsh breath. "Ruka, does he know about the child?" Ruka nodded her head. "Will he take responsibility _and_ marry you?" Ruka flinched, her shaky movement of her head made Daichi's blood boil. "And _why not_?"

Ruka hunched her trembling shoulders. "Dad, he's married. He lied to me and called me...a...fancy! He wanted me to get rid of my child so he wouldn't have evidence of his affair."

Kasumi's grip slacked, giving her husband the chance to slump down onto the floor. She uttered out. "Oh Ruka...what have you done? We always warned you about pretty words...most young men are _not_ thinking of marriage! You should have known better! He didn't even come to see us and present himself!"

Ruka curled her arms around her body, she exclaimed. "I don't need a lecture! I know I was stupid enough to believe him. B-But, I want to keep this child. Mom, dad...please. It's not the baby's fault."

Gulping, Kasumi nodded her head. "We understand, but Ruka, you can never get married. No man wants another man's child under his roof."

Ruka breathed her nose. "I'm _never_ getting married. He ruined the idea for me."

Kasumi placed a hand on her husband's tense back, rubbing a circle of comfort. "Then...we shall visit an herbalist to prescribe medicine to keep your strength up. Pregnancy is no joke."

"I already visited one. She gave me a tea to control my morning sickness."

"O-Oh."

Daichi raised his head, staring at Ruka through disappointed eyes. He didn't know what else to tell his daughter. Waiting a moment to collect himself, he got up from the floor and left the room.

Kasumi maneuvered over to Ruka's side of the low rise table, offering her kind words. "Your father will come around. He's just in shock."

Ruka shook her head. "He thinks of me as a harlot. I didn't even marry the man before I..."

Kasumi licked her red stained lips. "Ruka, you're still young, you were bound to make mistakes." She ran her fingers through Ruka's hair and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Trust me, your father will support you throughout these months. If the father of this child won't take responsibility, then we will take his place."

* * *

A week passed before her father spoke to her. He stopped her before she left for school, offering her advice and a tight hug which made her break down on the spot. She cursed herself for having thought that he would kick her out of the house. Daichi Tsuzuki pitied the girls who wandered around town, alone and without support from their families. Many of these young mothers ended up turning to prostitution if the father didn't marry them and claim their child.

Her father began building toys and a crib for his grandchild. Eager in making use of his hands in personal projects, he made sure that everything came out perfect for the newest _Tsuzuki_. He even began suggesting different names that rhymed well with Tsuzuki. Ruka picked out the best two out of the lot: Aiko and Asato. Her mother smiled in approval, finding either name acceptable.

Ruka went through her classes, keeping her bundle a secret. Her friends questioned her sudden weight gain, which she waved off as overindulging in sweets. She did enjoy a good pastry whenever walking home from school. They believed her. No follow up questions asked.

* * *

One morning during breakfast, Ruka announced to her parents. "I'm dropping out of school."

Daichi laid his chopsticks on the table before turning toward his daughter. "Ruka, we have the funds to keep sending you to school. My business is picking up, there is no need to worry about finances."

Ruka placed her hands on her belly. "I might be showing soon."

Daichi tried reasoning with her. "Ruka, many of your classmates kept going to school throughout their pregnancy. Granted, they dropped out afterwards, but it's not uncommon. You can finish your education and go back later."

At the image of walking into school with a large belly, Ruka grimaced. "All of them are _married_. I'll get hounded with questions about my child's father. What am I going to say? That I stupidly got involved with a man who lied to me about not being married? How he abandoned me and told me to kill my baby to save face? No. I won't suffer the humilation."

Kasumi laid her hands on her lap. "Ruka's right. She can't go back once the child grows big enough. She may claim that she grew fat from overeating, but that can only work for so long. We can't keep this a secret for long."

Ruka rubbed her stomach, her eyes set on her miso soup. "I thought about a solution. It's taken me a long time to come to terms with it, but it's our chance to hide him from the baby's real father."

Kasumi laid her chopsticks on the table. "A solution?"

Ruka proclaimed. "You claim my child as yours."

Kasumi covered her mouth. "Ruka..."

Ruka worried her lower lip. "You two never had another child after me, not for lack of trying. I know how much you wanted another baby, mom. This is your chance. If you claim this baby, he or she won't be a _bastard_ , but a _legitimate_ child born in wedlock." She played with her fingers and kept her tears at bay. "Just thinking about this child being referred to as a bastard makes me so furious."

Daichi clutched onto Kasumi's trembling hand. "Are you sure? Ruka, this is a big decision to make and you can't go back from it."

Ruka nodded her head. "I'll try to stay in school until I'm unable to go anymore. It'll be odd if I quit school right now. I might fake a trip to our family up North to make it believable." She added in." Also, we will be able to hide this baby away from the real father. Who knows if he will search for me to see if I went through with getting rid of this child. I doubt it, but we can't take the risk."

Daichi breathed through his nose to control his initial outburst about that man. "Yes...on the issue of the real father. You still haven't told us his _name_."

"And I won't ever reveal it." Ruka stayed firm in her decision. "He is not a factor anymore. The man is married and will _never_ claim us. I have come to terms with my naïve mindset when it came to him."

"Yes, I want to raise him," Kasumi cut into their conversation before it soured. She dabbed her wet eyes and sent Ruka a grateful smile. "We will raise him to the best of our abilities. Isn't that right, Daichi?"

"Yes." Daichi faltered at the sight of Ruka's somber face. "Ruka, you will still have immense influence in your child's life. The baby might be ours outside of this house, but this child came from _you_."

Ruka rubbed her belly. "I know, dad. It's just...we're going to lie for the rest of he or she's life. You raised me to show integrity and honesty."

She grimaced at remembering her own dishonesty in keeping her ex-lover a secret from her parents. The one time she lied and her heart broke into pieces, shattering her rose colored vision of the world. Yet, the end result would bring life and love to their family. Her parents always wanted _another_ child to raise.

Daichi coughed into his hand. "We _still_ have honesty and integrity. No one has any business to inquire about our family problems. This truth will be the one thing we _all_ take to the grave. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

The pain of childbirth traumatized Ruka beyond words.

At certain moments, she wished for death, anything to escape the body numbing pain of delivering her child. She wondered how women managed to not lose their minds during the process. There were women who birthed multiples, just _one_ birth scarred her from doing it again.

Her mom remained diligent at her side, holding her hand throughout each sharp pain and kept her comfortable enough. When it came time to push, her father tried entering the room, but the midwife pushed him out before he got in her way. In her delirious pain, Ruka couldn't voice her wish to have her father at her side. As she held her mother's hand, her nails digging into their flesh, they both prayed under their breaths.

Despite the circumstances, the Tsuzuki family _loved_ this child. They wished for this child to live and thrive without any issues. Ruka hoped she managed to care for herself enough to bring a healthy baby into the world.

At the last push, the baby came into the world. Black spots flickered Ruka's vision as dizziness overcame her. She passed out from tiredness, slumping against her mother's arms.

The herbalist exclaimed in delight. "A boy!"

Kasumi held Ruka tight, careful in keeping her arms around her shoulders. "Ruka...he's beautiful." Looking down, she noticed that Ruka passed out from the overwhelming pain. "Poor thing, she's unconscious."

The herbalist carried the squalling child over to the tub of water and washed him. "A nice set of lungs! All fingers and toes! He looks healthy and big!"

"Oh, thank goodness." Kasumi said as she settled Ruka down onto the futon.

Daichi peeked through the threshold, eyes widening at the sight of blood on the sheets and the floor. He shook his head, snapping himself out of the squeamishness of seeing the end result of birth. Stepping inside, he watched the herbalist wrap the child in a blanket before she got up on her feet.

Turning to him, she motioned to the whimpering baby. "Do you wish to hold him?"

"Y-Yes." Encasing the child in his arms, tears trickled down Daichi's cheeks. "He's ours."

The herbalist left to prepare a tea for Ruka to drink and to give the family privacy.

Kasumi agreed. "Ours." She pressed a kiss against Ruka's forehead, her eyes hardened at the thought of the man who hurt their daughter. "That despicable man won't have a son to carry on his name. This child _is_ Asato Tsuzuki."

"Of course!" Daichi nodded his head. "Asato is a _Tsuzuki_! Through and through. _Our_ first son!" When Asato gripped his finger, he beamed. "Look! He's already has a strong grip! He gets it from me."

* * *

"Hmm?" Ruka rustled awake from her unconscious state, still weak from her ordeal, she opened her eyes. Looking to her left, she saw her mother sitting next to her futon, sewing a small yukata for the baby. In front of her, her father held a bundle in his arms rocking him with experienced movements. "A-Asato? Aiko?"

Daichi turned, smiling in fondness as he walked toward her. " _He's_ slept well through your nap."

Tears trickled down her cheeks, she birthed a son. _Asato_.

"No problems?" Ruka hiccupped as she put out her arms. Her father set her child in her arms and she continued on sobbing. "Father...mother...he's...he's..."

Kasumi chuckled. "Healthy. _Beautiful_." She reached out her hand and caressed Asato's cheek. "Our beloved boy."

Ruka pursed her lips. " _Your_ beloved boy, not mine."

Kasumi gaped. "Ruka, I know we all agreed that your father and I would claim him as our own, but you can't _reject_ him."

"I'm not!" Ruka lowered her voice when Asato twitched in her arms. "I loved him the moment I felt him kick in my belly. I-I don't know if I can bear having him think I'm his _sister_ , not his _mother_. _He_ can't know about Asato, but this is hurting me more than I thought."

Daichi harrumphed. "If only you told us _his_ name from the start, we would be able to keep Asato far away from that bastard's sight." Keeping to her stubbornness, Ruka shook her head, relinquishing no information. " _Fine_. We'll drop this issue. He is now _my_ son, he has no other _father_."

Kasumi caressed her grandchild, no, son's head with tenderness. "We can't break out of our roles. Asato is _our son_ and your _little brother_ , Ruka."

Ruka blinked back a new wave of tears. "Yes...my brother."

* * *

On her deathbed, Ruka finalized her decision in keeping her truth to her _grave_. Her parents did it. Now, it was her turn. She almost broke when Asato tended to her, keeping up hope that she would _recover_ from her sickness. A naïve wish that she didn't object or voiced against. Asato didn't deserve such a traumatic reveal before she passed on to the afterlife.

She always wanted him to call her mom.

Just _one_ time.

Just _once_.

She accepted her death with open arms. No use crying or getting angry over developing the disease which plagued the burrows. She suspected as much when her cold extended past two weeks. Usual remedies soothed her chest for a brief period of time before she began her coughing fits.

As she watched him prepare a medicine, a hope to cure her, she thanked the heavens he remained in good health. Asato never so much had a cold growing up. A strong immunity to a majority of diseases. He might survive toward an old age after living a fulfilling life.

She would outlive her child.

"This should help, nee-san. At least, the pain will dull for a while." Asato told her, determination clear in his tone. He helped her sit up and pressed the cup to her lips. "Are...you sure you don't want a doctor? I heard Doctor Mur-"

Ruka sipped the concoction, her stomach heaving from the taste. "I don't need help from _that doctor_." Even in her weak state, she managed to put emphasis of her hatred for that man.

Asato worried his lower lip. "Ruka, _nothing_ is helping. You _need_ a doctor."

Ruka coughed, almost falling onto Asato's side to keep herself steady. " _No_." She covered her mouth, concealing the visible specks of blood. "And don't you dare bring him into our house."

Her heart clenched at the pained expression on his face. She hated releasing her irritation onto him when he deserved none of it. "Yes, nee-san."

Ruka laid her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Asato, bless his heart, smiled at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for, nee-san. All you have to worry about is getting stronger and recovering from this sickness. You'll feel better in no time!"

"Hmm..." Ruka closed her eyes, tuckered out from the act of sitting up.

Asato helped her back onto her futon and tucked her in. "Don't talk. Just sleep."

"Asato?"

"Yes?"

Ruka told him with a serene smile. "I love you so much, Asato. More than anyone else in this world you are my reason for living."

Asato leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Didn't I say to preserve your voice, nee-san?" He chuckled. "And you always say _I'm_ the one that doesn't listen." He blew out the oil lamp before he settled into the futon beside his sister. He clutched onto her hand, comforting himself in feeling her pulse. "Good night, Ruka."

"Goodnight." Ruka listened to his breathing until it evened out. She felt so tired. So tired.

Using the last bit of her strength, she moved their interlaced hands toward her face. Ruka pressed one last kiss to Asato's fingers before she welcomed death's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This is from Tsuzuki's perspective and this will show some self harm tendencies and the shock of his parentage at the end of this chapter. There is A LOT of death. Poor Tsuzuki loses his whole family in his chapter which was to be expected. It took me forever to write out for some reason._**

 ** _Either way, thank you all for reading._**

 ** _-Lucicelo_**.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Asato**

Asato's world consisted of him, his dad, mom, and his older sister, Ruka. Raised with love, he didn't feel anything missing in his life. For as long as he remembered, his family showered him with affection and encouragement.

As he grew older, he realized that they shielded him from anything bad outside of the walls of their home. Any scrapped knee prompted his mom and Ruka to fuss over him. During his pouty moments, he liked having his mom and his sister tend to him, but in other times, he wanted them to leave him alone. His dad understood him and tended to hide his worse bruising from them.

Anytime he wandered off, his mom reprimanded him for leaving their sight. In his mind, he saw nothing wrong with exploring, and continued on doing it. It took Ruka sitting him down and explaining their mom's fears, that his wandered lessened. A _tiny_ bit. As he grew older, he hated being locked up in his house and went out to walk through their neighborhood.

After a while, he bumped into a group of boys playing a game on the large hill near their small part of town. Standing to the side, he watched them run around and laugh at one another. All of a sudden, one of the larger ones broke from the group and ran toward him. The boy invited him into their game. Grinning the whole time, he learned the rules of the game and had fun. Spending the afternoon around these boys made Asato so happy. They even invited him to come back anytime.

For the first time in his life, he made friends with the neighborhood boys from around the block.

He hurried home before dark, readying himself for his mom to reprimand him for leaving the house. To his surprise, his mom didn't lecture him, she simply asked him to tell her where he went for her own sake. His parents let him run off, have the time of his life, and not worry about coming home after dark.

His summer was spent outside in the sun. He ran around the neighborhood with those boys, meeting their families and getting into trouble wherever they went. On hot days, they went to the nearby lake, jumping into the lake and splashing one another.

He didn't think he'd lose his friendship with them. All of them seemed to like him well enough and kept on seeing him on that same hill.

Until, his friends abandoned him and turned against him.

* * *

Asato watched Daichi fix another leak on the roof of their home with pure adoration in his eyes. Sitting near the tool box, he handed his dad another tool he pointed out and returned another one his dad returned into his hands. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to learn how to fix another aspect of their home, Asato followed his dad onto the roof and stayed in place as he watched him work.

Before his dad did anything, he told him each step before going through with the action. Asato nodded and asked a lot of questions. His dad, ever so patient, repeated himself and even handed him the tools in order for him to have a hands on approach.

Several times during fixing the roof, his dad pressed a kiss on his forehead. From up close, Asato saw the numerous wrinkles around his dad's eyes. His dad's wrinkles appeared all around his face when he smiled. Smile lines that showed his approachable self and his ability to encompass pure happiness. For as long as he remembered, his dad kept a smile on his face, even in the tough times.

He tried keeping the same outlook on life. Try as he might, he sometimes struggled to smile in the bad times. He pretended better in front of his family than with strangers.

Once his dad finished the roof, they climbed down the roof and his mom placed a tray of drinks on the patio area. His dad went inside real quick to place his tools in one of the smaller rooms where they placed their things. Once he returned, Asato handed him and cup of ice cold barley tea, his dad kissed the top of his head before they sat down on the side.

As they relaxed, Asato sipped his tea, trying not to wince at the bitterness of his tea. His parents never gave him sweet tasting drinks, telling him that he needed no extra sugar in his body. Since he ate the occasional sweet, the tea remained pure and untouched.

His dad started talking to him about anything in general. Asato added his own input, wanting to have a voice in the conversation. At some point, he just sipped his tea while his dad kept on talking.

"Protect them in my place, Asato." Daichi wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at his son. "These old bones won't be able to protect you all for long."

Asato listened in rapture before he exclaimed. "Dad! You're not that old yet! But, I won't let you down!"

Daichi ran his fingers through Asato's hair before he held Asato tighter in his arms. "You're the best son a man could ever hope for." He bit his lower lip and looked on ahead.

* * *

Weeks later, a group of their neighbors brought his dad home, covered in a red stained tatami mat. One of the men talked with his mom, who gasped and let out a cry of pain. His mom collapsed onto the floor, sobbing into her trembling hands. Ruka crouched beside their mom, rubbing circles in her back while speaking to her. From his distance, Asato didn't manage to hear what Ruka told their mom.

Confused, he walked forward, not understanding why his dad remained pliant in the wagon. He yelled for his dad, thinking he was asleep and his clothes were stained with red dye. He reached out his hand and pulled his father's yukata sleeve. His dad didn't move.

His dad's friend, kneeled beside him, hesitant in wanting to speak to him. After a moment, he told him with tears in his eyes. "Asato-chan...your father is no longer living."

Asato tilted his head to the side. "No longer living? What do you mean?"

The man averted his eyes and sighed. "You father won't be coming back home. He is in the spirit world with the gods."

Once it sunk in, Asato began crying. He felt someone grab him and hold him in a tight grip. Looking up in a panic, he recognized his crying sister. She hurried them back to their mother and placed an arm around her body. His mom's eyes stayed on the unmoving body in the wagon. He tried getting her attention, but his mom kept on crying and muttering under her breath.

Days later, his dad burned and turned to ashes.

* * *

Asato beamed in delight when their neighbor, Chiyo, commented on his similar appearance to his beloved sister. As she handed him a bag of fruit, a trade off for the sweet potatoes his mama and sister grew in the back garden, he thanked her with the biggest smile. She returned the smile, patting his head before he made his way down the road.

Time passed since his dad was burned into ash. His remains were entombed in the new Tsuzuki family plot, overly decorated with flowers and incense burned. He tried visiting everyday, but his mom noticed begged him to stay close to their home. Even Ruka tried keeping herself from the streets before darkness fell in order to appease their panicked mom.

Listening to his mother gave him one advantage, avoiding his ex friends who turned on him.

Even after his father's death, none of them stopped in their bullying and tacked on his father's death as a means to hurt him. Safe to say, he became even more hurt from the manner they disrespected his dad. Daichi Tsuzuki helped out his ex friends families whenever they were in dire situations. Yet, they didn't pay the proper respects to the dead. Those boys did it behind their parents backs, had they heard their words, they would have gotten a whipping as punishment.

As he made a turn for his home, he paused in place when he saw his ex friends. Not waiting a moment, he turned away and made it seem like he didn't saw them. He winced when he heard them call his name. He began running into another area which didn't block the hit to his back. Ignoring the sting of the rock tearing into his cheek, he kept on running, holding the bag for dear life. A few more rocks hit his body, one made contact with the back of his head, making his vision blurry. He still persevered.

Ignoring the taunts from his former friends, he tried to lose them on the way to his home. His mother and sister didn't know about his friendless status and he wanted to keep it that way.

They cried whenever dad was mentioned, he didn't need to add anymore pain to their lives.

He ducked through another secret area which gave him direct view of his home. He shoved the front entrance to the side and kicked off his sandals before jumping up the step. Stomping through his home, he made it into the kitchen and almost collapsed from inhaling air into his lungs.

His mom gasped in fright from his sudden appearance. "Asato! I keep telling you not to run in the house!"

Asato gulped in air, his hand pressed hard against his chest. Lifting up his head, he saw his mother's piercing glance at his face. He almost panicked at her seeing the blood from the rocks hitting his cheek when she huffed. "My dear, you didn't have to run all the way home for these sweet potatoes. I planned to roast a few more for your growing belly. You're a growing boy! You need to eat. Now, go wash up."

Asato nodded his head before handing her the bag of sweet potatoes. In disbelief that his mom didn't fuss over his scratch, he went toward one of the water jugs used to wash their hands and opened the lid. Once he looked at his reflection, he saw no scratches from the rocks hitting his face.

Before he questioned the lack of bruises, Ruka walked through the front door. "I'm back! Asato, I brought sweets!"

Asato snapped his head toward the hallway which lead to the entrance before he ran toward her. "Nee-san!" Despite his larger size, he still tried to climb into her arms when he saw her. She kneeled on the floor, accepting his embrace before placing the bag into his hands.

His mom appeared beside the wall and tutted with a slight smile. "Ruka, you spoil him too much." She looked at Asato. "You are eating those _after_ dinner."

* * *

Kasumi tutted at the newest marriage proposal that Ruka rejected. As she watched from her spot in the kitchen, the young man who pursued Ruka, kept on insisting as Ruka folded laundry. At one point, Ruka snapped at him which caused the young man to leave in a huff. She turned her gaze away to focus on pouring herself a cup of tea.

Kasumi muttered out loud as she strained the leaves through a cheap sieve. "She _still_ has a chance to get married. She isn't so old to reject them or remain an old maid."

"Nee-san doesn't want to get married? Why?" Asato asked from his spot on the kitchen table.

Kasumi turned to look at Asato before she worried her lower lip. "Ignore my words, Asato. These are just the concerns of a mother. Ruka doesn't have to get married or do anything she doesn't want to do. She...has the right to do so."

"I don't have to do what?" Ruka walked through the threshold, holding a basket full of dry laundry.

Asato piped up. "That you don't have to get married! You can stay with us forever!"

Ruka dug her fingers into the sides of the basket. "I see." She turned to her mother. "Please, don't speak about this subject again."

Kasumi huffed. "Ruka, I understand your reasons, but you have to think of your future! You are beautiful and vibrant! Any man would be lucky to have you."

Ruka narrowed her eyes and stated. "I am _never_ marrying a man. There is no need for me to do so. There are plenty of _naïve_ girls who are willing to enter a marriage." She peered toward Asato who was eating his plate of sautéed vegetables. "Besides, none of them would understand my _unwillingness_ to—have _any_ children." She ended in a mutter.

Asato gulped down his bite of vegetables and noticed their stiff postures. "So...Ruka will stay with us forever? Right?"

Ruka went to his side and kissed the top of his head. " _Nothing_ will make me leave your side."

Beaming, Asato tilted his head to the side as Ruka kissed his cheek. He giggled before giving her a kiss in return. "Good! None of the men were nice to me anyways."

Ruka gave her mother a knowing expression before leaving the room.

* * *

Tsuzuki clenched Ruka's hand as they watched the smoke rise from the crematorium. Blinking back tears, he stood tall, not wanting to break down in front of their neighbors. At fourteen years old, he was _too old_ to cry in public, he was a _man_. Had his mom died during his childhood years, his tears were judged less harshly and passed off as acceptable. No one would have given him a second glance or whispered of his apparent _weakness_.

Their mom died from a mystery disease that ate away at her health and vitality. Out of nowhere, his kind, strong-willed mom, became bed ridden. She responded to none of the herbalists remedies and lived in constant pain. Wanting to give their mom relief, Ruka fed her sake to give her a sense of giddiness from the feeling of alcohol in her system.

During her final moments, their mom muttered she loved her children in her delirium. In some instances, she mentioned their dad, which made Ruka leave the room to stop herself from crying. Since their mom didn't notice their presence, Asato let himself cry on the bedside to lessen the tension on his shoulders.

Once they didn't hear her pained gasps, they knew she passed away.

Ruka went through the motions of attaining the proper people to help with their mom's funeral arrangements. She assured him of handling everything, leaving him to mourn in the privacy of his bedroom. Throughout the process, Asato didn't shed a tear. Ruka checked up on him more than usual because of his reaction. It wasn't that he didn't love his mom, he tried bottling up his emotions in order to keep himself from breaking down.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he stood firm, becoming a protective shield for Ruka. He peeked at the corner of his eyes and saw her wiping more oncoming tears with her yukata sleeve.

Once their mom was placed in the family plot, neighbors said their goodbyes before giving their last condolences. As if he went into autopilot, he nodded at his neighbors as each one left their sight. He didn't realize the time passed until he snapped out of his self induced daydream. Red hues meshed with the darkness of the night. Almost leaving them in the dark.

Turning to his sister, she turned to him with a weak smile. Ever so patient, she didn't rush him away from the cemetery or even interrupted his thoughts. She remained beside him, giving him a comfort through her physical presence. She patted his side, muttering about going home.

He followed after her with a nod.

As they made their way home, he hurried his steps, his lower lip trembling as his self control broke. A cry burst through his mouth as he began crying. He heard Ruka running after him, but she didn't say a word, she simply followed after him. Through the covering of the night, no outsiders saw his tears or heard his anguish.

Opening the front door, he managed to slip off his sandals before he collapsed on the front step. Letting out his sorrows, he curled into himself, he didn't hear the door close or Ruka's whisper of his name. She sat on the step and maneuvered him into her arms.

Ruka held onto him, hiding his face from view as he continued to cry into the nook her neck. Desperate to keep her grounded to earth, he clung onto her with a fierce grip that made her gasp. He feared she would leave him next. His father died of a robbery, his mother from sickness, he didn't want anything to happen to Ruka as well. She was all the family he had left in the world.

Ruka whispered soothing words to him through her own sobs. "It's going to be okay."

Asato hiccupped. "But, nee-san—"

"I love you, Asato." Ruka cupped his face with her dainty hands, her cheeks wet with tears. "Mom and dad would want us to move on. Have no fear, they are in peace because they died before their children. No parent wants to bury their child. Trust me, we will survive this and live life to the fullest."

"I—I'll try." Asato nodded his head, "I love you too, nee-san."

* * *

One afternoon, Asato walked through the front door, sluggish and exhausted. Yelling his greeting, he closed the door behind him and walked one step into his home. Walking through the main hallway, he smelled Ruka's delicious cooking. His stomach growled, urging him to walk faster to the table. He made it to their low rise table and tossed his school books onto the hard wood. Ruka turned to him with an arched brow and he apologized with a sheepish smile.

Seeing his chance to speak to his sister about his decision, he went to her side and gulped. He didn't want to upset her, but he _looked_ old enough to work. She had to see that he needed to provide income to their household. He heard the whispering from the neighbors that it was time to work and ;eave school. He had to give back to his sister and not sit around studying useless materials.

It was not like he was qualified to enter a university. From his grades alone, he didn't have a chance. Universities were expensive, the closest one was across town and he didn't have the brains for it.

"Nee-san?" Asato stood beside her as she tended to their dinner.

Ruka murmured as she stirred their stew. "Hmm?"

Asato breathed his nerves through his nose when he declared. "I want to quit school and start working,"

A fraction of a moment passed before Ruka's grip slackened and the spoon fell onto the floor. She peered over her shoulder to check for his seriousness of his statement before she exclaimed. "You're _staying_ in school!"

Taken aback by her intensity, Asato tried explaining himself. "But Ruka—"

Ruka moved the pot away from the fire using the iron hook. "No! You'll do better than me and graduate. Asato, listen to me, you have the opportunities to rise beyond this burrow. You can't squander them to go work. That's what I'm here for." She cupped his face with her small hands. "I barely managed to attain a middle school education. You have a chance to grow and expand your knowledge. A man has _better_ opportunities than a woman. You can pursue a higher education than I ever could."

Asato worried his lower lip. "But, Ruka, you work _too_ hard. You never seem to relax or even have a day to laze around." His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm worried you'll get _sick_ or even worse, _die_ from working so much. I'm a _man_. I should be taking care of _you_."

She pressed a kiss against his forehead and then ruffled his hair. "Then, complete your education so I can live in comfort. Make _that_ your goal." A chuckle passed her lips. "I'm jesting. Just... focus on studying. Please, give me _some_ peace of mind."

Asato's eyes fell to the floor as a pang of guilt hit him. Hard. He forgot about Ruka's worrying tendencies. Half the time, he skipped classes and returned home to Ruka's reprimands and crying face. He _hated_ making his sister upset. Yet, the jeers and bullying chipped at his reserve to continue going to school. He didn't want her to know about his struggles and not being able to handle his situation. He smiled through the pain and tried to keep a easygoing outlook. A way to emulate his father.

Asato gulped the knot in his throat at the thought of his father. Daichi Tsuzuki emphasized the importance of protecting his mother and his sister. To have him skirt his responsibilities and duties, stained his father's legacy. His father taught him to jump at any opportunity to better himself to benefit the family. As the oldest son, he took his father's place, and placed his family above all else.

There he was, standing before his beloved sister, disappointing her in his selfishness. All she asked was for him to complete his schooling and to stay out of trouble. She didn't push him to work like his old classmates who dropped high school to tend to their family businesses or the farms.

"I'm sorry, nee-san." Asato lifted his head and declared. "I'll do my best to make you proud."

"That's all I ask." Ruka poked his forehead before she motioned to his worn out schoolbooks. "I'll bring you a snack while you're studying after dinner."

Revived with the promise of delicious snacks, Asato moved his schoolbooks out of the way and set the table. He washed his hands and sat down his usual spot near the window. Ruka finished dinner and brought all the dishes onto the table. He ate three servings before he called it quits, he wanted to have room for Ruka's snacks. Hurrying to open his books and study, Asato washed up the dirty dishes and returned to his spot on the table

He heard Ruka chuckling as she made her way back toward the other side of the kitchen, the sounds of a knife hitting the cutting board reached his ears. Still, he kept his eyes on the books, not wanting to seem like he slacked. After a while, Ruka returned with a platter of food, before she went to attend other duties around the home.

Asato fell asleep with ink stains on his cheek from studying so hard.

* * *

To Asato's horror, Ruka progressed into illness.

The signs showed when her cold persisted after the normal amount of weeks. Ruka began losing weight and collapsed during her usual long hour work day. When he went to pick her up, she waved off his concerns, stating lack of sleep and sickness. As he carried her home, she fell asleep in his arms, and he hoped with all his heart that she recovered.

During this time, he was so close to graduating high school. He kept going to school in order to give Ruka some pace of mind while she recovered. She seemed in better spirits whenever he returned home with books in his arms and recalled a new facet of his class. She amused him with a smile, nodding in certain parts, but admitted in not knowing some of his subjects. He taught her his curriculum in her lucid moments, wanting the sense of normalcy to sway Ruka's health.

The local herbalist tried her best, but _none_ of the remedies worked. The strong smell of herbal tea stained the walls of their home, reminding Asato of his sister's impending doom. No matter how hard he tried to keep positive, his mind trickled into the dark, nagging words that cemented her death in his mind.

Asato tried insisting on getting Doctor Muraki to help her, but his sister snapped at him, not wanting anything to do with that man. This harsh reaction shocked him. His sister never showed such disdain and disgust for another person throughout his life. Not even the men who tried asking for her hand in marriage produced such intense anger.

He graduated high school a week before Ruka died.

Her tears of happiness smoothed over the grueling days of bullying from his class. He left out the fact that he barely made the required grades, but he didn't want her to collapse from bad news.

Ruka prepared him a congratulatory dinner for his accomplishment. She insisted, wanting to do something to celebrate his diploma. He helped her prepare the vegetables and moved the kitchen pots over the fire. Despite her slow movements and hitching shortness of breath, she finished his favorite dishes. She even handed him money to buy himself a pastry from the local bakery.

"I love you so much Asato," Asato paused in tucking her in when he heard her declaration. "More than anyone else in this world, you are my reason for living."

Ruka never failed to tell him she loved him. The same went to their parents, both of them showered him with love and affection. He grew accustomed to such treatment that having the outside world treat with such malice made him somewhat doubt their sincerity. Then again, his small tight-knit family upheld truthfulness and morals.

He had no reason to believe they _ever_ lied to him.

Laying next to her, he snuggled into his blanket, letting the tiredness wash over him.

When he woke up in the morning, Asato's world turned into a nightmare. Looking at her, he said her name, repeating it over and over again. His voice became louder, almost obnoxious enough to where Ruka normally woke up to reprimand him. She didn't move. No twitching. Nothing.

She died holding his hand.

* * *

After Ruka's death, Asato became _Tsuzuki_.

Not that it made any difference, _no one_ used his first name when addressing him in the first place. Unsavory words replaced his given name to undermine and insult him. Some words were more creative than most, but otherwise, he grew to ignore the taunts. His self conscious mind retold these words to him in an even harsher fashion.

He believed them.

Everyone who ever loved him, _died_.

No one in the world of the living saw past his eye color, sticking superstitions that made no _sense_. He saw foreigners with blue or green eyes and none of them received _any_ harsh treatment. Although, he heard whispers about their features, there was a level of _mistrust_ of their presence in their nation.

Maybe, there _was_ something wrong with him.

The mere mention of his own first name caused his throat to close up. Throughout his life, only three people called him Asato: His mother, father, and Ruka.

No one else.

The name died alongside his older sister. Floating along with her ashes as the smoke reached the sky. A bright, sunny day, that mocked his grief and sadness of losing his last piece of family. The _last_ Tsuzuki standing.

A large piece of himself burned alongside Ruka's body in the crematorium.

His mind spiraled into desperation and darkness.

The weeks following Ruka's funeral became a blur of alcoholic hazes and stained yukata sleeves. A broken piece of his kitchen knife was hidden in the pocket of his yukata, bleeding through the fabric, forever staining it with his blood. He didn't bother cleaning his clothes. No use. He ruined them with his self harm stabbings and attempts at taking his own life.

At some point, he forgot the date. From the cloudless, sunny day, he suspected spring or summer. Maybe, even winter or fall. Either way, he went through his daily ritual of killing himself.

In his delirium, he thought he saw his parents and Ruka standing beside him. Their faces were obscured, but he recognized them nonetheless. He reached out his hand in a vain attempt to touch his sister's hand. As his life slipped away, his arm fell onto his side.

He blacked out with a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

Moments of clarity showed him the location of his current residence. A room void of personal items, a window giving him a window to the outside world, and white walls. He picked up the sounds of birds chirping outside of the room, giving him a semblance of life outside of those four walls.

His outward tears showed his inner turmoil. He remained stuck in a useless body, mind crazed from living beyond his own limits. Wanting nothing more than to join his family in the afterlife, he failed in accomplishing his goal.

Killing himself seemed _easy_.

So easy.

He tried multiple methods, each one more painful than the next. Every single time, his body recovered and left nothing behind on his skin. His pristine body showed nothing of the injuries which landed him in the hospital. The deep jagged cuts into his arms recovered, the broken bones when he jumped off of bridges, snapped back into place, and poisoning did nothing more than incapacitate him.

For some reason, Doctor Muraki happened upon him and brought him into his clinic. Even in his clearer moments, he lacked understanding as to why the good doctor wanted anything to do with him. In his mindscape, he managed to hear the complaints of Doctor Muraki's wife who _abhorred_ charity cases and wanted him gone from the clinic. The doctor listened to none of her concerns and proceeded on interning him for life.

He heard Doctor Muraki spill all of his secrets to him on different occasions. The man realized that he remained in a comatose state, unable to move, eat, or take care of himself. He couldn't tell anyone the man's secrets even if he wanted to.

Regardless, no one would believe him. A town pariah sputtered nothing useful for anyone to hear. His self destructive behavior turned any remaining help away from his path.

During Doctor Muraki's ramblings, Tsuzuki wondered who _her_ was. Doctor Muraki never mentioned this woman's name whenever he tested his healing capabilities or his state of mind. The man wrote a new piece of information on his papers and muttered under his breath.

"— look so much like her."

"Damn her. She didn't get rid of—"

"Your recovery is...astonishing. Why don't you wake up?"

"—Your mind is broken beyond repair. _Pity_."

* * *

Finding his information in the right section of the death book, Tsuzuki relaxed onto his chair. The curious expression on his new Boss' face spurned his curiosity. Konoe asked him about his parents and his sister, confused on the information provided throughout their second meeting. Apparently, his entry in the death book showed _different_ information.

Konoe researched all the new guardians that entered his sector, so for him to notice a discepancy prompted Tsuzuki to look for himself. Although, from the tense frown, it didn't bode well for him. Maybe he made a mistake in his date of birth or even something as simple as misspelling his family members names. Trying to stay positive, he went through the usual proceedings in searching for his information.

Behind the Gushoshin's back.

Hurrying up his mission, he began looking through the information. Immersing himself in the familiar details of his life, memories of his past clouded his mind. Any positive memories became clouded with harsh visions of his own dark thoughts and the ostracization of his own town. He shook his head when he heard a thump of a book being placed in a shelf.

Starting over again, he read the familiar spelling of his name.

 ** _Name: Tsuzuki Asato_**

 ** _Date of birth: February 24, 1900_**

 ** _Date of death: Undetermined; 1926_**

 ** _Age of death: 26_**

 ** _Parents: Tsuzuki Ruka and -_**

Tsuzuki's brain short-circuited.

Scrambling off of his chair, he read the information, over and over again. Nothing changed. The names Tsuzuki Daichi and Tsuzuki Kasumi didn't appear on the paper to replace the names under the parents spaces. His sister's name stayed on the inked pages of the book. _Unchanged_. Revealing a truth kept away from him his whole life.

Ruka was his _mother_.

"N-No, this can't be." Tsuzuki clutched his hair, his mind whirling at the discovery of his parentage. "Ruka was my—" Tears blurred his vision as he maneuvered one of his hands to cover his mouth. Taking in a deep breath, he shuddered and collapsed onto the floor. "W-Why didn't she tell me? _Why?_ "

He remembered how his attachment to his sister differed from his parents.

Despite his mom's best efforts, he gravitated toward Ruka at a young age. Whenever Ruka made an appearance, he ran toward her, begging for an embrace. Ruka indulged him, kissing his face during his worst and best times. He went to her when he had a nightmare and Ruka hummed a lulluby to get him back to sleep. His mom teased him about having a sister complex since he clung to Ruka instead of his parents.

He found no reason to dispute his parentage when he looked identical to Ruka, but in a male form. Almost a twin, separated through a large age gap. He was a Tsuzuki.

A _Tsuzuki_.

Closing his eyes, he worked on controlling his breathing. Bringing air to his lungs, he didn't attempt to stop his tears. No use wetting his sleeve over and over again with his unrelenting tears. Whenever he cried, his body released the internal grasp of sadness he _concealed_ from the world. One of the many reasons he swallowed his emotions and let it out back home. Some in destructive and non-destructive ways.

Thoughts of his sister, who never married or contemplated having a family of her own, interrupted his process. This truth answered why Ruka rejected _all_ her marriage prospects. She wanted to keep _her son_ with her. No husband liked having his wife's family members living with them. A teenage brother who managed a passing high school education was useless to a working family.

In fact, Ruka would have insisted he continued a higher education and wanting to provide the tuition costs. She _didn't_ want him to work. Her ideals stayed on him striving for a career or even a decent job with higher pay as a result from his education. Had she not died, she would have worked to the bone for him to complete his education. The hopes of a mother wanting her son to succeed.

Whenever he asked her about her not being married, her smile appeared forced as she patted his head. _"I have you to raise. I'm not abandoning you for a husband. Besides, I stopped wanting to get married a long time ago."_

Rubbing his tears from his face, he lifted himself up and returned to the book. Gathering his courage, he looked at the name of his biological father. The name _imprinted_ in his mind.

His sister and the _doctor_.

Still reeling from the truth, he didn't research the man until years later. The dizzying reality prompted him to shove the truth aside until he thought himself strong enough to deal with it. His curiosity into his parentage brought him to discover a list of unclaimed children from this man. The doctor's affairs lasted throughout his marriage, creating life and _disaster_.

He accepted the fact that he was a _bastard_.

A bastard turned into a _legitimate_ child of his own grandparents.

Remembering the last name of his biological father served him well when he met his nephew in a cafe. How similar Muraki Kazutaka appeared to the old doctor's photo from the database. His nephew sneered, _proud_ of his crime against his partner. Boastful of making the young man suffer for _years_ and causing pain to others. Pushing him to almost choke the young man in public, too bad he didn't go further.

This family lived to make others suffer behind their painted smiles. First Ruka, and now his partner, Hisoka. Both of them did nothing wrong, but fate brought them such sadness and grief. These personal attachments pushed his anger to the forefront. He wished to punch the smugness off of Muraki's face for their sake.

At their showdown, he fell for none of Muraki's tricks. Suzaku's flames illuminated the room, bringing forth a clear picture of the madness in those deranged silver eyes. A rage of fire flickered in the pit of his stomach as he launched his attack.

 **The End.**


End file.
